Midnight Romeo
by TattyAnn
Summary: A story of love, lust, dark magic and one hell of a fairy tale.


A kiss with a fist.

"_Touch it!" Yells an auburn haired girl. I shake my head in fear._

"_I cant!" I whimper. _

"_Please." begs a crippled man on the floor his brown hair is twisted with sweat and his legs are crumpled and mashed up on the ground, he grabs hold of my wrist. _

"_No!" _

"_Please Violet I love you don't make me die." He trembles as his strength slowly drains away. He-he loves me?_

"_But you said you didn't want this, You don't want to live forever!" I yell at him, Wait where did that come from?_

"_But I do want forever but only if forever is with you." He uses all his strength to touch the triangular shaped object. I lean forward and touch my index finger to the only free side of it._

I shifted uneasily in my sleep and groaned as the light from my small window hit my face, Just as I was about to find out what they needed me for I had to wake up. As I sit up swiftly and shuddered as my body takes in the temperature. Another frosty day for central Manchester. As I stumbled out of my small over crowded room I smelt burning from the next room. "Mum?" I yelled as I ran into the kitchen. She was stood over the stove with a pan on the one of the rings. The source of the smell was the toaster. I ran over and unplugged it. I glanced at her in surprise. Mum cooking, that was a worry. She grinned but her eyes were apologetic. "Why were you cooking?" I mustered up through my fit off giggles. Her face went serious.

"I have something to tell you." She mumbled.

"Okay well go sit down and I'll fix breakfast, then you can tell me. Oh and mum?" I couldn't wait to tell her about the new collage I was enquiring.

"Yeah."

"never mind." Then she walked away. I looked into the pan which was now over flowing with boiling water. Deep inside the bubbles were two round chicken eggs. I picked them out with a spoon and put them in two multi coloured holders. I scrapped the burnt bits off the toast and chopped them up. I put it all on two small rounded blue plates then cracked the eggs open and carried them to the living room where my mum sat on our blue sofa. I sat next to her and passed her one plate, she began to eat and mumbled her apologies and thanks. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Violet, you know how me and Richard have been dating for a year now right?" I nodded my head slowly. They had been going strong since may last year it was now December so not really a year. "Well his company is moving him to America and were going with him!"

"Huh?" I whispered.

"I know its not at the right moment, with you half way through your first year at collage."

"your serious aren't you?" she nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Wednesday." Two days!

"Well I wont be needing this then, will I." I slammed my information package to central school off speech and drama down on the coffee table. "I'm going to get dressed for school." I shoved my clothes on hitching up my black skirt a little bit more than usual and loosening my green and black tie.

I shoved my black blazer over my white shirt and put some moose on my curly brown hair to keep it a little bit tame. I washed my face and brushed my teeth then started on my make up. Light eyeliner and see-through lip-gloss. Going back into my room I shoved my long white socks on and put some black one inch heeled shoes on. I looked in the mirror nodding to my self in acceptance. I grabbed my black shoulder bag and ran from the house. I whisked out my phone from my pocket and began to text Amber and Robbie.

Meet me on the bridge. –V. They both replied that they would. When I got there the bridge was empty so i decided to wait. Robbie was my best friend we'd grown up together we were hardly ever apart so when his parents decided to adopt Amber I helped Robbie look after her and get the settled into her new home. That's when I realised she was the nicest person you could ever meet. So it was always me Robbie and Amber that's the way it should be. We had even planned to going to the new collage in September together. I was shaken out of my thoughts by Robbie. I turned around to look at him He had short black hair which he didn't bother with. Big blue eyes and tanned skin. His blazer made him look bigger than he was. Because I was one of the few people who knew about his body underneath his clothes, it was magnificent but he was lanky so you couldn't tell. I looked around Amber wasn't here yet. "Hey" I whispered looking up at him delicately.

"So, movies on Friday? That new saw has just come out." Excitement running thick in his voice wasn't a surprise when it came to Fridays.

"Erm, about that. I can't come, Sorry." He looked puzzled.

"No money, cause you know I can pay you in." I shook my head.

"Its not that, I don't know how to tell you this." He took my hand and my body burned.

"It's okay you can tell me anything, I'm your best friend and I love you." I nodded.

"Before I tell you can I do something and promise you won't freak out?" He nodded and I lifted my hands to his neck and pulled him forwards and down as I moved onto my tip toes. I closed my eyes and kissed him slowly and gently but he began to kiss me back and it began to become more passionate he moved his hand to the small of my back pushing me further into him making the kiss deeper. We were pulled apart by our ears by Amber.

"Via! Ware's my kiss?" She joked, puckering her lips out towards me.

"So now your here I can tell you what I wanted to tell Robbie." They both nodded. "I'm moving." They both burst out laughing.

"Is that all you wanted to say." Amber giggled. I nodded. They laughed some more. And began walking to school.

"Did I mention The knew house is in America?" They stopped dead in there tracks.

"WHAT!" They both yelled. "No freaking way! You cant go, It's always been us three and what about the new collage! After six form were not meant to be staying at the crappy place" I nodded.

"I know but I have always wanted to go to America, always! And this could be good for me." They both nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"Well were going to miss you babes." Amber whispered. Robbie sniffled. The day passed in a haze of goodbyes to my teachers of that day and telling every one I was leaving. Tomorrow would be last day in Manchester. Maybe forever. When I arrived home my mum was sat in the kitchen on my lap top.

"What are you looking at?" I said taking off my blazer and putting it on the back off her chair.

"Your school." I couldn't care less about my school I don't plan on actually going I don't reply and leave for my room. I began to pack for Wednesday. What would I need? Tee shirts, pants, shoes, jackets and underwear, how much can I take?

When I was mostly done I walked slowly back into the living room.

"So, mum. Where about in America are we moving to?"

"Florence It's in Washington sweetie." I nodded. Sure it wasn't what I expected. I thought we would be moving to new York or L.A. I grabbed an apple and went back into my bedroom. I crashed out on my bed room until the door bell rang. My mum must have answered because Robbie walked swiftly into my bedroom and lead down next to me.

"Where's Amber?" He shrugged. "Is she not coming?" he shook his head. "Good because I need to talk to you about what happened this morning." I sat up and crossed my legs. He sat up.

"It was a mistake. We should just forget about it." He stated softly.

"huh?"

"I mean yeah it was amazing but were never going to see each other ever again. So there's no point in carrying it on. Your leaving Wednesday."

"So what your saying is you liked it but it has to stop Wednesday?" He nodded. And I pushed him back down onto my bed with my legs over his waste. "So is it okay if I do this." I whispered moving closer to his lips. He nodded. I placed my lips over his and moved slowly I began to take of his jacket with my hands. When that was out off the way I had a go at his shirt it unbuttoned easily. He ground in my mouth as I moved my right hand towards his waste. I began to kiss down his chest just as I got to his belt my door swung open. Richard. "You have got to be joking me!"

"Sorry Via but you have a visitor." He yelled as he exited. Robbie raised an eye brow at me.

"Sorry about this, I'll be right back." I went into the living room. My mums friend and her children were there. My mum smiled at me.

"Is Robbie alright in there? We heard noises." I blushed.

"He's more than fine mum, nice to see you again Emma." I looked at over at her. Her two children Lisa and Cameron were laughing there heads off.

"Why don't you take Lisa and Cam into your room for a while." I nodded and lead then down the corridor.

"Well this is my room we will be going in there now Cam and Lisa" I shouted into my room i heard a loud bang and Robbie must be getting dressed, i gave him a few minuets before i went in he was just putting on his jacket.

"Well I better be off." He said eagerly as he stood up.

"no you don't i said pushing him back down. I'm not going to see you for ages and were going to spend tonight together whether you like it or not." He nodded and sat back down.

"So are you guys like dating?" Cam asked. I shook my head whilst Robbie nodded. Damn.

"We are?" I questioned.

"If you want?" he said scratching the back off his neck.

"What for two days... Robbie, i thought we said this would all end Wednesday." He grind awkwardly.

"Yeah, right." I turned back to Cam and Lisa.

"So how old are you guys now." I said glancing to wards them. Cam had light blonde hair and pale skin which brought out his Blue eyes. Lisa was the same as Cam but her hair fell down her back in lose curls she was stunning.

"Well I'm 15 and were twins so he's 15 too." She said motioning towards Cam. I nodded. The nights activities involved us all dancing around my room to different variations off music

Living the American dream 

"Goodbye" I whispered against his neck. He sighed into my hair. I pulled away slowly.

"Goodbye, I love you" He whispered.

"Me too, I'm awesome! Jokes" he chuckled lightly and tummy went funny. "But yeah I do love you." I turned around to amber. "Goodbye, I'm going to miss you so much!" I exclaimed as she pulled me into a bear hug. She let go and straitened her black button up jacket.

"See you Hun; make sure you call as soon as you land." I nodded turning to my mum and Richard.

"Ready?" my mum murmured. I nodded and smiled at my friends. "Bye guys." Then we were off. Once we had gone through Security. We waited for the plain to be ready to load.

"Hey Violet why don't you go get us some hard sweets for the take off." I nodded taking the three pound coins she had in her outstretched hand. I walked over to the vending machine and put two off the three coins in. I selected C09 and watched as the coil retreated just as the last curl in the coil was about to loosen my goods it stopped. I began to tap the side lightly then I began to punch it.

"Come on," I groned lightly as I banged my head against the glass. A light chuckle that was trying to be held in came from behind me. I turned around expecting my mother. But instead i was faced with a beautiful looking young man. He had bright emerald green eyes and black hair that fell onto his face in a dismay of stubbornness, his jaw was chiselled and marvellous. He was wearing a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up over his four arms, black loose jeans with black converse. God this boy liked black and so did I it made his eyes stand out even more. I must look like a right weirdo stood here with my eyes blank, lost in his and my mouth wide open.

"It mite help if you do this." He spoke, he had the voice of an angel it was musty and manly, one thing I noticed though his accent definitely wasn't British. He walked casually towards the machine and kicked on the side. The bag of sweets fell to the bottom he bent down and got them out for me. As he passed me them his hand brushed mine I felt a tingle were his skin had touched mine. "Are you alright?" He quizzed.

"I'm fine, Thanks." I mumbled looking down at my feet.

"I'm Keelen what's your name?" What a strange name.

"I'm Violet." And I think I'm boarding now so c-yah." We both glanced towards the queue it had gone down. "Well it was nice meeting you Keelen."

"Pleasure was all mine, I assure you." I smiled lightly before running off towards my mum. When we settled on the plain I sighed and turned on my iPod, flicking through till I found marina and the diamonds – Hollywood. I closed my eyes and started to dance along. I was all of a sudden aware off someone sitting beside me. I fluttered my eyes open looking to the right off me. He was sat there Keelen he took my breath away just thinking he was close to me. "Can I sit here?" he said as he buckled him self in.

"Obviously my opinion doesn't matter." I hissed.

"If you have a problem with me sitting here I'll move." He said trying the undo his belt. Without thinking about it I put my hand on his to stop him. A shiver went down my spine. I moved it away sharply.

"No, why aren't you sitting with you parents?"

"They died last summer, I came over here to see my aunt"

"Oh I'm sorry." I whispered placing a hand on his knee I pulled it away instantly.

"How about you? Your parents.."

"My Dad died when I was little and in May she met this guy Richard and feel head over heals for him. Then on Monday I was told were moving to America and there sat over there, you must be joking if you think I would put up with that for the hole plain ride." I motioned to the couple near the back who were kissing each other sweetly. I gagged. He chuckled.

"You going to Seattle?"

"Yeah but were going o this little place called Florence after that."

"Seriously? that's where I'm going." He smiled lightly and I think I stopped breathing.

It took me a few minuets to reorganize my self. "Are you starting school there?"

I nodded. "What grade?"

"huh? What's a grade?"

"oh yeah you don't call it grade in England do you?" I shook my head. "What year group were you in?"

"I'm in my first year at collage"

"your 17?" I nodded. "that's means you'll be in 12th grade, with me." He smiled again and my heart fluttered.

"cool, it will be nice to know at least one person."

"So tell me about your self." He encouraged.

"I'm 17 my birthday is the 3rd of January, I used to die my hair a lot but now I keep it natural, I used to live in Manchester with my mum She's like me but prettier she does what she wants when she wants and doesn't take no for an answer, She has a temper but I love her. I had a little brother called Tom but he died at birth, I have two best friends Robbie and Amber were always together and I'm supper jealous off Amber because she's gorgeous. Long blonde hair blue eyes and all that and that's pretty much it what about you?" It feels a little strange telling him all this information, but his green eyes seem so interested.

"Interesting, I'm seventeen also, though my birthdays in January the 13th

I don't die my hair, My parents died This summer past, I live with my uncle and my twin sister Summer she's awesome. I have a best friend called Freddie that's Summers boy friend. that's Pretty much it."

"Cool, what does your sister look like?" He pulled out his wallet and flipped it open inside was a picture of him with his arms slung over an absolutely stunning girl. She had long curly auburn hair Bright green eyes surrounded by a light layer off black eye liner, she had blood red lips and a pale complexion. She was a little smaller that Keelen but not by much.

"She's really pretty." I Commented.

"Thanks, now I don't know about you but I'm pretty tired so I'm going to have a seep for a bit."

I nodded and lent my head on the side of the plane and drifted off to sleep. When I opened my eyes I realised I wasn't lent against the window any more I was curled up in someone arms. I looked up and saw that the person who I was cuddled up to was Keelen. I noticed his eyes watching me carefully. I jumped away from him.

"Sorry." I mumbled

"Its okay were landing now, so you might want to put your seatbelt on." I nodded and did as he said. After the plane had landed we hurried to the car park and we found a black SUV waiting for us with a tall man. He gave us the keys and left. Once the journey began I remember I had forgotten to get Keelen's number. The car journey was probably the longest drive I had ever done! It doesn't help when I'm not driving and I couldn't get him out of my mind, I had only spoken too him a few times and I wanted to speak to him again, and again. It took about two hours till we finally arrived at the small town of Florence.

Our house was just off the main road. It's peaceful here and it smells off grass. Once we had unloaded all our bags from the boot of the car. We carried them up to the porch. There were a few steps leading up to the front door. The front house was painted green and white on the outside. When Richard opened the Door I stepped inside taking it all in. To the right off me was the kitchen it was light colour blue, white and yellow in the far corner there was a dining table with four chairs. The table cloth was blue with yellow checked lines on it, it gave the impression it was trying to be happy but was failing miserably. To my left was the living room.

It was small and cosy, there was a small brown sofa that looked worn down and one chair that matched it. It was all wooden flooring with yellow and blue rugs all over on top off the biggest rug there was a small wooden coffee table in the far right hand corner near the double doors there was a small T.V the aerial to it was sticking out the back off it. It looked like a Childs drawing off and alien. Facing me there were curved wooden stairs I walked forward slowly talking it all in.

When I took the first step up the stairs they creaked I jogged up them slowly. The walls were plain white up stairs and the landing was small just enough room to turn around. I opened the first door, _one bathroom_. I noted. It was white and blue, one shower, toilet and sink. I turned around and opened the door next to it. It was the master bedroom. It was all white with splashes of green. There was a king size bed in the centred off the room. I back away slowly and went to the door opposite the master. I took a deep breath and entered.

It was small but a little bit bigger than my old room. The walls were all white with splashes off black and red on them. There was a three quarter bed in the far left hand corner in front off the door on the back wall there was a black desk with a black laptop on it.

"So do you like it?" my mother said from the door way."

"Yeah, its nice." I chirped turning to look at her.

"Its certainly different." why don't you start un-packing?" I whisked passed and grabbed my three bags and hurried up stairs. I scrabbled around in my bags until I found my black tracksuit bottoms and a white tank top. I stuffed my hair up and ran out of the house. I flicked on my ipod and began to run.

As I came into the forest I switched off my ipod and put it in my pocket. As the trail I was on diverted into the lake so did it. I took off my pants and top and dived in. I screamed as the water flew up my legs it was freezing. I heard a chuckle when I surfaced I look toward the edge and noticed it was Keelen with his sister. They were both laughing. I became self conscious. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"Hey Keelen." I yelled his sister gave him a funny look. I motioned him to join me. He removed his clothes so he was left in his boxers. I almost went under looking at his half naked self. Then he dived in he was gone he didn't come up for a while and when he did he put his hands on my waist and whispered in my ear 'boo' this made me scream.

"Aren't you jet lagged?"

"aren't you?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Summer come on in!" He yelled.

"Are you joking me!" he shook his head, she began to take her clothes off when she had stripped down to her underwear and dived in. she surfaced next to me. I jumped when her wet face came up. All her long hair was scraped back in a tangled mess. "Why am I in here?" she asked me. Her voice was almost musical. I shrugged. "Hey, bye the way. I'm Summer, Keelens sister. You must be His new girl friend."

"no, I'm not his girl friend, I don't even think were friends. Oh and I'm Violet I know your Summer Your brother told me about you, on the plain." She raised her eyebrows.

"Come on girls I'll race you to the end and back." We both game him a funny look but went anyway.

I came in last behind Summer. She had cheated though my splashing water a both me and Keelen.

She decided to do another few laps.

"So, you've met my sister."

"Yeah, she seems really nice." I smiled up at him.

"She is, until you get to know her. Just you wait till she takes you out." I raised my eyebrows. "She knows people." He pulled his hands to his body and pushed forward spraying the cold water on to my face.

"OMG!" I screamed. Pushing some back at him.

"That's it!" He yelled coming after me. I giggled and swam deeper into the lake. I turned around but he wasn't there.

"Keelen?" I yelled. I felt something slither past my legs. I froze. I stopped kicking my legs and moving my arms. I went under the ice cold water. I opened my eyes when I was my full body length down. Staring in my face were bright green ones they were clouded by the musky green water.

He smiled at me broadly, I frowned. I blinked and he was gone. I was suddenly lifted through the water and up into the sharp open air. Then I was dropped back in when I emerged. Keelen was in a fit off giggles. I pushed some water into his face to get him to stop. He pushed some back as he came closer to me.

"Your face!" He chuckled as he came dangerously close to me. I just stared into his eyes. His hands cupped my face. I smiled lightly. "It was funny." he whispered before he placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Keen!" Someone screeched from the side off the lake. We both broke our gaze and turned our heads to see the most beautiful girl . She had blonde curly hair that fell down her back in angle curls, almost crimson eyes. Her physique was like a models, She had curves in all the right places. She was wearing the tightest blue jeans I have ever seen, a white long sleeved shirt and red killer heals.

"Amanda." He grumbled.

"What are you doing in there? And who's that?" She spat.

Interesting information

I began to shiver as we stayed still staring at her. "I'm gonna get going." I whispered as I got out. I shoved my clothes back on as fast as I could because I was wet my White top went see through and my pants clung to me. Summer trailed behind me but dressing a little slower. I looked at her and laughed her hair had began to frizz. "Your hair!" I giggled.

"Like you can talk." she grind. "Want to come back to mine?" I nodded. "You can borrow some off my clothes." I followed her down the trail. She suddenly stopped and pulled me into the forest.

"What are we-" She gave be a stern look.

"Look." She whispered pointing to were we had just been stood. The girl from before Amanda was dragging Keelen through the trail.

"Lets just go some where" she said slapping her hand down painfully on his bare cold chest.

"No." He said sternly.

"Yes." She lifted her foot and placed it back down firmly.

"No." He forced out whilst grinding his teeth. I could hear them as they scraped against each other firmly. I shivered.

"Why, don't you like me any more? Last semester you couldn't keep your hands off me!"

"Go away!" he said pushing her hands off him.

"Is it that girl? Do you like her?"

"Her names Violet! And yes I do like her, not that its any of _your _business."

"Look, Keen I was your best friend before I was ever your girl friend. Now why don't you tell me all about it. My place or yours?" She said pulling him into a hug. He hugged her back. She smiled wickedly toward were we were crouched. She winked. She bloody winked! She knew we were there all along. Once they moved along. We ventured out.

"Are you okay?" Summer murmured.

"Yeah I'm fine. So my place then?"

"Yeah, knowing Amanda she'll be all over my brother whether he likes it or not." It took only ten minutes to walk to my house from the lake. When we arrived Summer stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Her face was blank Her eyes were beginning to go watery.

"This is my old house." How? Theres only two bedrooms.

"Oh, well come in then." She followed me in.

"Mum! I'm home." I yelled kicked my shoes off by the door.

"In the kitchen Sweetie." I motioned Summer to follow me.

"Mum this is Summer, Summer this is My mum Rose." Summer shook my mums hand and looked around.

"Its nice to meet you." Summer smiled lightly.

"you too, how do you two know each other?" My mother quizzed.

"I met Summers brother on the plain over here, And when I was out running I saw them and Keelen had to go" I glanced back to Summer who was rolling her eyes. "So I invited Summer back over here for a while, Turns out this was her old house." My mothers face dropped. She came rushing over to Summer.

"Are you alright?" She said hugging her. One single tear slipped from her crystal clear eyes.

"I'm fine, now." She said pulling away from my mothers soft hold. I tugged on summers arm leading the way up stairs.

"What was all that about?" She just shrugged it off. "well this is my room." I said slinging the door open.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Its nice. It hasn't been redecorated." I frowned.

"This was mine and Keelen's room up until summer."

"Is that legal?" She shook her head.

"no but we couldn't afford a bigger house." We both went and sat down on my bed."

"So do you like him?" She giggled. I could feel a blush slowly creeping into my cheeks.

"Maybe.." She rolled her eyes.

"Its so obvious you do!" I rolled my eyes.

"Is it?" She nodded.

"Its only a matter off time, besides he needs someone nice like you. He needs a clean break Like I have with Freddie. I think that's what he wanted from Amanda but he couldn't find it."

"How did she come about?" I quizzed.

"Well when my parents died, she was always around. I think she was attention seeking. The kids from school gave us sympathy we didn't need and she got it because she said that 'Mr. and Mrs. Midnight were like second parents to me'" She grimaced as she did a bad imitation off Amanda's voice. I laughed.

"What an idiot!"

"Did my brother ever tell you how our parents actually died?" I shook my head. "Well I'm going to tell you, because its important you know this. On June 5th my dad was sent to a psychiatric. He had started to see things, things that no one else could see. They did some tests and they couldn't find anything wrong with him,

so they sent him home. About two weeks later my dad came home from the super market and Me and Keelen were helping Mom cook dinner. Dad sat down in the front room and my mom went in to ask him if he wanted a beer. He refused and began to argue with her. The argue descended throughout the night by the time we woke up in the morning. Things were getting worse,

Dad was throwing things at my mom. Only small things and she wasn't retaliating. She made us go pack out bags whilst she packed hers. It took all day To get everything we needed whilst dad was having a go at us all. By about four O'clock We were packed and ready to go, my dad had started hitting my mum dragging her back from the door she told us to run. When he finally let go she ran as fast as she could. She just reached the open door when, _bang_" She whispered the last word. Her eyes were distance as she was looking into her memories her.

"She fell her eyes looking at us. She whispered three words in out direction I love you. I had never seen someone die before that day here eyes went a ghostly white and her body slowly drained off colour. My dad looked at us both and brought the gun up to his head and _bang_ he fell down too." A tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly. I hugged her.

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay, Its just weird being back here you know? Well I better be going, You going to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah I think, why?

"Want a lift till you can drive?"

"Please, would be way embarrassing turning up with my mum."

"Yeah well, bye." She jogged down the stairs I heard brief goodbyes from my mother and the door close lightly. I shrugged out off my clothes and put on some black cotton pyjamas. I huddled under my blankets and within minuets I was asleep.

Mr. Green eyes. 

My alarm clock rang loud and clear, I jumped out from my dreamless night. I glanced at the time. Six am. My body clock was not ready for this. I jumped up and opened my small window. The rain speared down firmly onto the hard ground, The thunder cackled like a witch casting a spell over the dreary dark town and the thunder and lightning was her beautifully wrong out-come. I shuddered as the sharp wind swirled around my room. I slammed it shut and went out into the cold hallway.

It took me two second to be in the bathroom. I flicked don the shower and stepped in. I let the hot water run over my body. After I was done I skipped back into my room. Just an hour until school started. What school started at 8 am? I have no idea. Obviously this one. I picked out dark blue boot cut jeans and a cream cotton jumper, I added a light layer off make up and brushed my teeth. I straitened out my curly hair and smiled in approval.

I ran down stairs and grabbed an apple to nervous to eat anything proper. I hurriedly made a ham sandwich for lunch wrapped it in tin foil and shoved it in my school bag. I hadn't needed anything new I had all my equipment from my old school. I heard a Car horn from outside go impatiently.

I shoved my black converse on and ran out into the storm. I almost stood dead in my tracks when I saw Summers car, it was sleek and shiny. It was painted the most vibrant shade off red. I climbed into the passenger side, which was now on the right hand side.

"Hey" She grind she wore a purple hoodie which stated _I ain't a doll_, white skinny jeans and purple converse. In her left hand was a coffee.

"Morning, wheres your brother?"

"he's driving his own car."

"Cool, this car is wow!" She smiled lightly. As she stuck the key in the ignition and the engine purred. It took us less than ten minuets to arrive at school. It wasn't as big as I had thought and looked more like a small shopping centre than a school. It was made of glass and red bricks. It had a curved roof covered in solar panels. _Wonder when they get used. _I snickered. The car park was about half full as we pulled up as close to the building as we could.

"You need to go to reception to get your time table I'll come with." She smiled as we ran through the downpour to the entrance that read _Reception._ It was all very modern pale browns and ice cold silver patterns traced the bleak white walls. Behind a big mahogany desk there was a strawberry blonde wrinkly old woman typing into her keyboard.

"Hello, I'm Violet Valenzuela I'm new here, I was wondering weather or not you had a time table for me?" I added a pleasant smile.

"Yes dear. Here you are." she said passing me a small white peice off paper.

"Thanks." I beamed back before heading for the exit.

"let me see your time table." Summer grabbed it from my hands and Her mouth dropped.

"What is it?" I asked anxiously.

"Your in all A.P classes. Your with Keelen for everything."

"So I'm in none off your classes?" She shook her head.

"Come on I'll take you to English." I followed her down the crowded corridors. She lead me to a big blue door. She smiled then left. I knocked on the door an walked in. I hurried along towards the teacher. She had big bushy brown hair and small glasses on the end off her pointy nose. She was a little shorter than me and chubby.

"Oh you must be Violet, why don't you take a seat next to Keelen there at the back." I smiled and walked to the back off the class and placed my bag on the floor whilst sitting at the only empty desk.

He smiled awkwardly towards me. His eyes met mine for a moment and I didn't know what was going on. I leant forward reaching for him. "Miss Valenzuela would you like to explain what your doing?" The teacher snapped. I was suddenly aware off eighteen pares off eyes all on me. I blushed and withdrew my hand. Keelen smirked.

"Nothing." I mumbled. He went back to teaching. I looked down and there was a note.

_How's your first day going so far? - K _

I smiled and scrawled back.

_Awful that was so embarrassing! - V_

He chuckled.

_Yeah well, It was for me too! What were you doing? - K_

I felt a blush creep into my cheeks.

_I have no idea… - V_

He frowned.

_Want to go some where tonight? - K_

I beamed up at him.

_Where too? -V_

_It's a surprise - K _

I put the note into my pocket and grinned like a weirdo on the inside. The day went quickly after that, Keelen said he'd meet me at the lake at half four. It was now quarter past, the Rain had gone away but it was still a little chilly. I grabbed my black hoodie and headed for the door. When I arrived he was already waiting.

"Hey" I smiled up at him. His beautiful green eyes glittered slightly as the minimal sun hit them.

"You came!"

"Yup." I popped the 'p'

"So did you enjoy your first day?"

" yeah it was, alright. What did you want to do?"

"Take a walk with me." He whispered taking my hand. We began to walk down the trail from which I had hidden in the bushes with Summer.

"Were are we going?" I tried not to concentrate on the fire building up on the surface of my skin were his hand perfectly fit mine.

"it's a surprise, What are you thinking?" He whispered placing a strand off hair behind my ear. I giggled then blushed. He chuckled.

"This is oh so very cliché don't you think?" He raised an eye brow. "Oh no! did I say that aloud?"

"Yes you did, and how do you mean cliché"

"Us." I whispered so low I knew he couldn't hear.

"What?"

"Us." I said a little louder. He turned to face me.

"Who said Cliché was ever a bad thing." He smiled at me. "Come on this is us" I turned around to face a large wooden fence. There was a door in centre off it. He pulled out a key and unlocked it. "Ladies first."

He motioned his hand forward. Behind the door there was a magical garden covered in brightly coloured flowers and twinkle lights. "It looks better at night I promise."

"I'm sure it does." He took my hand and lead me up the light wooden decking and through a double door into a large white house.

"I'm home." He bellowed as we reached the kitchen, It was all white on white everything was white.

"About time too, were did you get-" A middle aged man with gray hair and blue eyes walked into to see me and Keelen holding hands and standing in a close proximity. "and who might this be?"

"Leon this is Violet and Violet this is Leon." I smiled politely up towards the gray heard man.

"Well its nice to finally meet you Violet Keelen and Summer have told me all about you, I'm there uncle."

"you to Mr.." I trailed off looking towards Keelen for help.

"Midnight." He whispers in my ear.

"Mr. Midnight you have a beautiful home."

"Thank you, but please call me Leon. If you will excuse me I'm arranging his birthday party." He said walking off. I raised an eye brow at Keelen.

"what?" He chuckled.

"You never told me we were going to your house, I sounded like such an idiot!" I ground.

"You did fine it wasn't your fault you didn't know his last name. now come on I'll give you the grand tour." He pulled me out of the kitchen and into a large hallway. At the end of the hallway was a light brown door. "Living room." He motioning towards the door but we didn't enter he began to pull my hand towards the big wooden stairs in the far corner they were painted caulk black with a silver railing.

"Its not normally this quite but Summer's at Freddie's, This is her room" He lead me toward a mahogany door on the left side off the white walls. He opened it and let me go in first. everything was two walls were red, one was back and the other green over the green there was doodles and pictures of summer, Keelen and some boy I didn't know. There was a circular bed in the middle of the room. The floor was light wood with a black rug. Her desk was full of papers and three desk lights.

"why has she got three?" I raised my eye brows at him.

"She makes you tube videos, Its lighting."

"Oh, what's with the door?" He didn't answer just opened it. I mouth hung open when I realised what it was. I stepped in and ran my hands across the soft purple velvet walls. I pressed against the wall and a drawer slid out. I chuckled as I saw about thirty folded pares of shorts. On the ceiling was a revolving circuit of different outfits. On the far wall there was several racks of different kinds of shoes. I began to feel light headed and ran out off the door. I heard the door slam hard behind me and Keelen run towards me.

"You okay?" I took in a deep breath.

"I'm fine its just everything was so together and colourful. It just took over me, Yano?" He nodded.

"Want to see my room? I promise its nothing like Summers." I nodded and he dragged me towards the door opposite were we were stood.

He motioned me to go forth I did and was shocked again at how perfect it was. The walls were white and the furniture was black. Long wall at the back was a full length window which lead out onto a balcony. Next to the door was a black desk and a large selection of Cds.

"You have so much music!" I said sitting down on his double bed. He nodded sitting down next to me.

"Any requests?" I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Okay." He said placing a Cd in. He hit play and turned it down slightly.

"Springtime in Moscow!" I smile lightly up at him.

"You like classical?" He looked deep into my eyes.

"Some not opera though my ears cant take it." He nods in agreement.

"Want a drink?" He asks

"Please." I say standing up.

"Were are you going."

"To get a drink." I smiled.

"It's okay I will get it." He chuckled as he walked out off the room. I blushed and laid down on the bed kicking my shoes off and staring up at his ceiling. I could have stayed here forever his bed smelt off a light divine musk off honey. I looked to the side off the bed which was the wall. In very small numbers near the head board was scratched in silver 246. What could that mean?

"Get yourself comfortable why don't you?" He put the two cups he was holding on the bed side table and laid down ext to me.

"I will." I chuckle looking into his big green eyes, we lay there for a moment until I finally remembered what I wanted to ask him. "What does 246 mean?" I splutter breaking the silence. He furrows his brow.

"I cant tell you." I bring my hand to his cheek and stroke it gently.

"Please." I flutter my eyelashes.

"Promise you wont tell anyone?" _Sucker_, I nod. "The numbers 2 and 4 are the numbers tattooed on mine and my sisters index fingers. There's a legend that if we find number six then we have to find this like triangle thing and then we all touch it and have immortality. I don't know any more than that." He pulls me into his chest but I pull my right hand away from him. "Do you think I'm mental?"

"No, I believe you." I sigh. "Do you think you will ever find number 6?" I whisper into his hand.

"Maybe, I'm not sure I want to." His breath went shaky. "Living forever doesn't sound good to me without a reason."

"What reason would you like to have?" I said snuggling closer into him.

"Love, I suppose." I nod.

"Hard to find in a place like this though." I whisper closing my eyes.

"It was, but now? I'm not to sure." He kissed the back off my head. I froze.

"Have you ever been in love?" I turn around to face him.

"No, you?"

"I thought I was but now I'm not so sure, I need to get going." I say sitting up.

"I'll drive you home." I nod, The drive home was unbearably thick with tension, Once we arrived at his old house I say goodbye and get out.

"Want me to pick you up tomorrow?" He slips in before I slam the door shut.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I smile before shutting the door and running upstairs to my room, I flop down on the bed and fall into a peaceful sleep.

Voices

"_Touch it!" Yells summer. I shake my head in fear._

"_I cant!" I whimper. _

"_Please." He begs grabbing hold of my wrist. _

"_No!" _

"_Please Violet I love you don't make me die." He trembles as his strength slowly drains away. _

"_But you said you didn't want this, You don't want to live forever!" I yell at him. _

"_But I do want forever but only if forever is with you." He uses all his strength to touch the triangular shaped object. I lean forward and touch my index finger to the only free side of it._

My heaving chest moves the blanket which covers my body whilst I stare in awe at the ceiling. I lift my right hand up and place it in front off my face. I can see a faded 6 just underneath the nail on my index finger. Dropping my hand by my side I sigh in frustration. "I'm delusional." I whisper to nobody whilst getting up and walking to the bathroom to take my shower. I switch the hot water on and let it drown away my realistic dream, There are a few quick rasps at the door just as I am about to finish.

"One minuet."

"hurry up!" Grumbled my mum Her voice heavy with sleep, I quickly cry my self of and leave the warm steamy bathroom to my mum.

"Why are you up so early?" My towel begins to unstuck itself so I try and hold it together.

"Work!" She snaps.

"You working ha! Richards done you some good." She growls.

"Shut up!" She trots off towards the bathroom. Once I arrive in my room I root through my suitcases and find tight light blue jeans, black tank top and my black ankle boots. I put it on then shove some mouse into my tangled excuse for hair and apply a light layer or mascara and a little lip gloss. I grab some toast and head outside where Keelen is waiting. He's lent against his sleek black BMW. I smile at him sweetly and reach out for his hand.

"Good morning." He smiles whilst taking my hand.

"Morning."

"Who's this?" I hear a familiar voice growl from behind me.

"Mum meet Keelen, Keelen meet my mum." I say lazily dragging my voice.

"Nice to meet you, your Summers brother?" He nods.

"Well by mum we better be off to school."

"Bye sweetie." I climb into his car and we set off.

"God that was so embarrassing!" I chuckle. "Mind if I turn the heating up? I'm freezing!" He nods and I lean forward and slightly turn the black dial.

"What's that!" He says garbing my hand. I pull away and yank down my sleeve to cover my hand then quickly hold both hands together at my chest.

"Nothing, an old scar." A reassuring smile plays on my face.

"Are you sure?" I nod.

"Oh my god! How fast are you going?" I yell quickly changing the subject.

"Not very." He chuckles changing gear to allow himself to go faster.

"NO!" My voice brakes as I see a tall man in the middle of the road Keelen swerves the car around him and come to an erupt stop. He gets out of the car leaving me to dwell in my own thoughts. IT was to close, him seeing my index finger, could I let him see the faded blue 6 that was forming on my finger? What would he do, did I want immortality?

'_Only with him.' _A voice whispers inside my head.

"No!" I stomp my foot on the floor.

'_Yes you do!' _The voice teases.

"Do I?" I question myself.

'_yes you do!' _It chuckles.

"This is mental, I'm talking to my self." I pull out my phone and dial Amber's number.

"VIOLET!" She yells her honey tone voice could probably be heard from London.

"Hey." I smile to my self.

"You didn't call!" Anger ripples through her.

"I have been busy." I chuckle.

"Really? A guy by any chance?"

"Maybe.." I giggle childishly.

"What's he called?" I could just imagine being sat in her room painting our nails talking about thi

s subject.

"Keelen, He's perfect I can be myself around him, He's really hot to but I don't think its going to work out."

"sounds good I'm sure it will, do you miss home?" Her voice softens.

"So much." A tear falls down my cheek. I hear the car door open and two males laughing. "I have got to go bye." I say sliding the phone to cancel her call. Keelen gets in the front and some guy gets in the back.

"Violet this is Robbie, Robbie this is my er.. Friend Violet." He says scratching the back of his head.

"Hi." I mumble he's the guy from the pictures on summers wall.

"Hey!" He grins at me. His light brown hair framed his face and naturally twisted to the left hand side, bits of it were pointing in all directions, he had huge chocolate brown eyes he was lightly tan, He wasn't as good-looking as Keelen but he wasn't ugly. "I have heard all about you. Keelen was telling me on the phone last night, 'Dude I think she's the -" He was hit over the head by Keelen at that point. "Sorry." He mumbles looking down whilst rubbing the back of his head.

"Your summer's boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I think.." He trailed of.

"Dude don't worry she loves you, She wont be mad for long."

"What happened?" I ask.

"Tell you later." Whispers Keelen. He pulls up into the car park and opens my door.

"Thanks." I smile lightly as he raps his arm around my waste. My class mates eyes bore into my skin as we walk past, my skin begins to prickle as the blood rises to me cheeks. Keelen see's my blush and pulls me closer to his side which only made things worse, more people came closer to us, all gawking.

His beautiful green eyes meet mine as I'm trying to look any where but every where because every where is where they were. We come to a halt and he leans in closer to me, just as our lips are about to touch someone some where screams making us jump apart. As soon as I pull away he pulls me back into his touch. The scream is continues forcing us to look away from each other.

"OH MY GOD!" Scream a girl who would be pretty if she wasn't kecked in makeup, we call this beast Amanda. I laugh at her expression, her red lip-stick covered mouth is hung low to the floor, Her eyes practically bulging out of her skull.

"What?" Asks Keelen.

"You know what?" She frown whilst folding her arms.

"No, I really don't." He says whilst pulling me even closer to him, if he tries to get me any closer we will be one person is stead of two people.

"Her." She glares at me, Keelen growls. I look up at him but he's focusing on Amanda now.

"What about Violet." He hisses.

"Are you together?" He looks at me for reassurance, I shrug.

"Yes, is that really any of your business?" I know he's only doing it to get rid of her but I cant help but having the thought of us growing old together, my stomach does a flip.

'_Do you really believe that he will ever leave you?' _The teasing voice appears again making me jump.

"You alright love?" He asks rubbing my arm.

'_See! He just called you love!" Its teasing voice changes to excitement. _

"I'm fine." I say looking away.

"It's all of my business! since were going out!" She says coming closer to kiss him but he pushes her away. "you have got to be joking me! Choosing English trash over me!" Unwrapping Keelen's arm from around me I yell at her.

"Who the hell do you think your talking about!" She tries to square up to me but I'm to short for her head to press against mine.

"Watch out dwarf! He's a man whore, you might catch something." She sniggers.

"you're the last person he slept with, if hes got something then you gave it him!" I yell.

"Shut up!"

"No!"

falls to

"Who do you think you are!" She looks away slightly, I jump at the chance and punch her on the side of nose I hear it snap. She stumbles backwards and falls to the ground.

"I'm Violet Louise grace Valenzuela who the hell are you?" She groans whilst holding her nose and rolling around on the floor. I grab Keelen's hand and drag him a way from the scene, which had gathered quite a few spectators.

"One word." He says when we get to our lockers.

"What?" I smile

"WOW!"

"For that?" He nods. "Oh that was nothing compared to how many fights I had back at my old school, I promised my self I wouldn't get into any fights. I guess I broke my own promise." I chuckle.

"Didn't realise you had it in you." His face is full of shock.

"Why?"

"Your just so calm and timid, you don't look like you could hurt a fly."

"What ever! Were gonna be late so come on!" I entwine my hand with his and he pulls me to history.

Dinner anyone?

Keelen came around to my house after school. Once he got to my room he made the same comment Summer had. _'hasn't been decorated.' _We were now sat down stairs he was sat up on the end of the sofa me led down resting my head on his lap.

"You know what?" He whispers playing with my hair.

"What?"

" We need nick names." He says leaning down and kissing my four head.

"What like, poo bear? Because that's not my thing. Oh and if you ever call me babe I will hurt you." His face drops.

"Me either, you can call me babe if you want it doesn't bother me, but I was thinking what did your friend call you back home?"

"Via."

"Did you like it?" His hands begin to lightly rub my temples.

"It was okay, how about you? Any nick names?"

"Yeah two, promise you wont laugh?" I shake my head.

"No promises."

"Your mean."

"Go on!"

"Kee, and flower." He blushes.

"Flower!" I burst out laughing. "Why flower?" I choke out.

"It was my first word and I saw a flower I would scream like a little girl and I would have to go pick it." This makes me laugh harder. "It gets worse. At my uncles wedding, Summer got sick so I had to fill in her place as a flower girl! We were meant to be the only two kids there." After about five minuets I had calmed down.

"So its Via and Kee?" He nodded. "Cool. So Kee I think you should come over for tea sometime."

"Tea?" He raised an eye brow.

"Sorry Dinner."

"Yeah sounds good." He smiles but it fade quickly. "Will Richard be there?" I laugh.

"Yes! Of course but don't worry he's a pussy cat really." The days flew by everything was so perfect. I had asked Keelen to come over for dinner on Saturday. I slipped into my dark jeans, dark purple shirt and black waist coat. My hair was pulled back into pony tale and a few strands of hair framed my face.

"He's here." Yells my mum just as I am descending the stairs.

"Hey." I say walking over to him lightly and kissing him on the cheek.

"You look beautiful." He whispers in my ear before releasing me, I blush and look down.

"You must be Keelen, Rose has told me all about you." Richard smiles putting on a smile for Keelen whilst shaking his hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you." Keelen replies his confidence is shining of him, I'm glad one of us is that confident.

"Are you two dating?" my mum blurt out.

"MUM!" I yell dragging her away. "What did I tell you?" I hiss whilst serving the food.

"I know, I know! No embarrassing you! But are you?"

"I don't know! He said we were to this girl, and we act like it but he's not actually asked me yet."

"What about Robbie?"

"What about him?"

"You know what I mean."

"Mum just leave it, Robbie and me were never going to work out you know long distance things are not my kind of relationship."

"Fine." She stomped her foot, she actually stomped her foot! We sat down at the table, My mum next to Richard, me next to Keelen. I placed down mine and Keelens plates and we all began to eat. It was pretty silent until Richard and my mum began to talk about his new job.

"This is going well." I sigh.

"It's fine." He murmurs holding my hand underneath the table.

"Wanna get out of here?" I whisper so low only he can here, He nods.

"Mum." I state she quickly pulls her self away from the conversation and delicately looks at me. "Keelen needs to get home, his uncles gone out and Summer doesn't like to be alone." She nods. "Mind if I go with him?"

"sure sweetie, will you be staying over?" I look at Keelen and he nods.

"Yeah, bye." I stand up pulling Keelen outside with me.

"Lets go." He whispers as soon as were outside on the porch. He leads me towards his car and opens the door for me. As soon as we set off. I cant help but look at the small number six on my index finger. Its slowly becoming more visible every day. I have tried and tried to scrape it of.

"How did it happen?" He asks looking down at my hand.

"What?"

"The scar.." His voice trails of.

"Oh right, I err.. Was cooking at school and I sliced my finger open, that's all." I reassure him.

"Cool, you know summer isn't in don't you? And neither is my uncle."

"No I hadn't realised." My stomach is filled with butterfly's and I can feel them rising through my body. We pull up in his house, He takes my hand after I get out and leads me towards there front door. It's pretty much like the back of the house but the front door is emerald green. As soon as we get in he leads me towards the living room, It I very welcoming It is made up of reds and browns. The is a large sofa that takes up most of the room. I could probably fit on one of the seats and still have room left over. He stands in front of me and takes my hands so that they are intertwined in front of us.

"Like it?"

"I love it, Its so homely and magical. That sounds weird." I chuckle. He releases my hands and brings his right hand to the back of my neck and pulls me towards him. I see him close his eyes as he crashes his lips down on mine. I don't think he expected my reaction, neither did I for that mater, I turned him around so that he was leant against the edge of the sofa and I was pushing him further back. I shoved him backwards so that he fell down on the sofa and I landed on top of him, The buzz his kiss gave me was extremely bizarre. It made me want more and more. I couldn't get enough. It wasn't like kissing Robbie It wasn't like anything I had ever done in my life. As I lifted my self up slightly so I was sat on top of him rather than led hi phone went off.

"Don't answer it." I mumble against his lips.

"I have to." He sighs pushing me away. He reaches inside his pocket and pulls his phone out. "What?" He huffed. The person on the other end spoke. "Fine!" He yelled. "I have to go let summer in." He looked extremely pissed of. I moved of him so that he could get up. He was back within the second with a happy looking Summer. She wore a black boob tube dress which went to mid thigh and black heals, her auburn hair flowed in curls to the small of her back.

"Didn't know you were coming over Violet." She says sitting down next to me.

"Wasn't really planed."

"Oh well, what do you want to do?" I shrug.

"Actually Summer me and Violet were busy so if you don't mind were gonna go up stairs Violet?" He says taking my hand.

"Oh, never mind and remember BE SAFE!" I blush profoundly but Keelen just laughs it of.

Vivid 

We walk up the stairs to Keelens room once we arrive I place my self down softly on the bed. "I forgot my Pyjamas can I go ask Summer if he has any?"

"Its okay, you can borrow one of my shirts." He smiles.

"Oh okay." He route through his draws until he finds a blue tee shirt and hands it to me. "Thanks, can I use your bathroom?" He nods.

"I walk out into the large white landing. I walk into the open bathroom, torques and light blue tiles cover the long walls but everything else is white. It makes it look very open and peaceful. I shrug out of my clothes but leave my underwear on and slip into the large blue tee shirt he had given me. I grab my clothes from the floor and hurry back into the bedroom. He was stood up in just his boxers looking at something on the wall. I couldn't help but admire his toned body.

"Hey." I smile going over to him and rapping my arms around his neck.

"You can keep that shirt." I pull away a puzzled look on my face.

"Why?"

"Because you look beautiful in it, then again.. You look beautiful in everything" I smile and pull him to the bed. I lay nearest the wall and he raps an arm around me, he leans down and pleases a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I love you." He whispers into my hair. I look up at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah I do." His confidence beams from his sparkly white teeth which are now on show through his wide grin.

"I love you too." I lean up and quickly kiss his soft pink lips softly then snuggling into his chest and falling asleep.

"_Touch it!" Yells summer. I shake my head in fear, Her long hair is dripping with sweat as she looks down at her brother crippled on the floor. _

"_I cant!" I whimper, 'This isn't what I want this isn't what I need' I chant in my mind._

"_Please." He begs grabbing hold of my wrist, I can feel his week attempt to try and hold my attention but he doesn't need to try he has it. _

"_No!" His big green eyes are watering slightly. _

"_Please Violet I love you don't make me die." He trembles as his strength slowly drains away, I can see it the slight colour left is slowly leaving his body from head to tow it looks like it is evaporating. _

"_But you said you didn't want this, You don't want to live forever!" I yell at him remembering what he said before. _

"_But I do want forever but only if forever is with you." He uses all his strength to touch the triangular shaped object. I lean forward and touch my index finger to the only free side of it there a white light which over whelms us all and sucks us in. _

My scream ripples through the open air, my body shakes as I sit up sharply bringing Keelen with me.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asks pulling me into a hug. My heaving chest doesn't allow me to speak for another five minuets in whish time Keelen is rocking me back and forth holding me close trying to calm me down.

"My dream it was so.. Vivid, so real." I stammer.

"It's okay now, everything will be okay." I nod knowingly, its just my imagination getting out of control. I sink back into the bed pulling him down with me.

_The big white dress flows around me heavily, It's too big just not me. _

"_Don't like it." I yell towards summer. I quickly change dresses and walk back outside, As I look up into the mirror I gasp. The woman staring back at me is wearing a long white dress which has a corset top that was covered in small white shiny beads which were sown on in delicate patterns. The bottom half was a long skirt which fell to the floor in a waterfall effect. Her dark hair fell down over her shoulders and two the small of her star struck violet eyes are wide with excitement and her lips are parted into a dazzling grin. _

"_This is it, this is the one." I squeak turning around to look at the woman from the side. She enters the room in a black strapless dress which flows over her curves softly, there's a red ribbon tied around the waist pulling it in slightly. It makes her auburn hair stand out even more. "Think he will like it?" I whisper nervously. _

"_He will love it, you look gorgeous. I still cant believe my brothers getting married." She smiles admiring my dress. _

I flicker my eyes open and smile as reflecting my happy gaze are Keelens big green eyes.

"Morning."

"Morning." I whisper sitting up, as I do my stomach grumbles.

"Breakfast?"

"Please." He takes my hand and leads me to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" He asks.

"Surprise me." I grin up at him whilst sitting my self down at the breakfast bar.

"cereal?" I nod as he pours two bowls full and tops it off with milk before hading me one.

"Thanks." I whisper before indulging my self in the food.

"What was your dream about?" He asks between bights. I choke on my food I begin to cough.

"Oh it was nothing." I splutter.

"Nothing? You screamed the house down even Summer heard you." I blush.

"Sorry, where is she?" I smile trying to change the subject.

"Freddie's and don't change the subject! What was it?"

"I cant tell you."

"You can tell me anything I wont judge you."

"It will scare you, It was too real." I whimper.

"Tell me! I don't care, I just need to know? How can I make things better if you don't tell me.

"Fine!" I huff preparing for the bomb shell I was about to drop on him.

Dropping the bomb 

I uncurl my right hand which was pulled into a tight first at my side a few moments ago as I place my hand in front of him. He gasps.

"six." he whispers. "Number six." He drops his spoon and looks me in the eye.

"Oh Violet, you know what this mean's don't you?" I nod.

"Immortality."

"Do you want that?"

"Do you?"

"I don't know."

"I have to go."

"I'll give you a ride home." He says standing up.

"Its okay I need to think." I whisper as I run out the back door, as I walk home I realise I'm finally alone with my thoughts, I run home as quickly as possible my thoughts are terrifying right now. As I step through the thresh hold Something smells odd.

"Mum?" I yell walking into the kitchen. She stood watching the cooker. "What the.."

"Shh! I'm baking!" she whispers.

"WOW!" I boom. Walking over to the cooker and peer rough the square glass. Inside is a flat mixture which is bubbling, It has the aroma off a cake. Well it's a start right? "Since when do you cook?"

"I'm taking classes." I laugh and go up to my room. Once I open my bedroom door I scream at the sight of a blonde haired girl facing the opposite wall so I cant see her face, cross legged on my bed.

"Amanda what the hell are you doing here?" I scream at her.

"Who's Amanda?" laughs the girl turning around. As soon as I realise who the blonde haired girl is I dive on her.

"AMBER!" I scream hugging her.

"Hello to you to." SHE chuckles hugging me back.

"What are you doing here?" I squeal pulling away from her.

"My mum bought me a plane ticket over here for my birthday so here I am."

"that's wow! How long are you here for?"

"A week, I cant wait to meet this Keelen." I cringe when she mentions his name. "What's wrong? Did you break up?" She pulls me into a hug.

"No of course not! Everything great I just got back from his actually, I stayed over and no nothing happened! it's just we had a weird conversation this morning but it will be okay I'm sure."

"Awesome! Do you have school tomorrow? Your mum arranged for me too come with you! Its going to be great."

"Sure, what do you want to do today?"

"Guess who asked me out?" She blabs ignoring the question.

"Who?" I fake my excitement.

"Alex!" She yells, I pull a face.

"Like Alex, Rebecca's ex Alex" She nods.

"You know he has crabs don't you?"

"Yeah but he got rid of them trust me, I know." She winks and I shudder.

"So have you and Keelen done it yet?" I shake my head. "What happened too you, usually you have there pants off within five minuets."

"Well he's special, were taking things slow." She scoffs.

"Sure you are.." I hit her with my pillow.

"So.. Where's your brother?"

"Home, I told him about Keelen and then he didn't wanna come, Jerk I know!"

I brought my phone out from my pocket and pressed on his number, it rang a few times then his husky voice answered.

"What?" He asks almost annoyed.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"No your not." He yells before hanging up. I brake down in tears holding onto Amber for support.

Is she always like this?

"Come on get up!" I yell shaking Amber from her slumber.

"No its not eight yet. Leave me alone!"

"Its Seven! I have been up for an hour, get your ass out of my bed school starts in an hour." She grumbles as she rolls of the bed and on too the floor.

"Ouch." Amber groans rubbing the back of her head, I can help but laugh.

"Come on, you need to get dressed, Keelen will be here in about half an hour."

I leaver her to change whilst I go downstairs and start breakfast. Putting on the grill My mind wanders to my dream I had last night it was so _vivid _it was untrue.

"_Touch it!" Yells summer. I shake my head in fear, Her long hair is dripping with sweat as she looks down at her brother crippled on the floor. _

"_I cant!" I whimper, 'This isn't what I want this isn't what I need' I chant in my mind._

"_Please." He begs grabbing hold of my wrist, I can feel his week attempt to try and hold my attention but he doesn't need to try he has it. _

"_No!" His big green eyes are watering slightly. _

"_Please Violet I love you don't make me die." He trembles as his strength slowly drains away, I can see it the slight colour left is slowly leaving his body from head to tow it looks like it is evaporating. _

"_But you said you didn't want this, You don't want to live forever!" I yell at him remembering what he said before. _

"_But I do want forever but only if forever is with you." He uses all his strength to touch the triangular shaped object. I lean forward and touch my index finger to the only free side of it there a white light which over whelms us all and sucks us in. _

"What's for breakfast?" Asks a happy voice from the dining table.

"Bacon buttes." I smile down at her whilst I plate them up. She nods as I pass one to her and we dig in, before I know it were sat in the car with Keelen and Summer.

"Hi I'm Amber, I'm sure Via has told you all about me." Amber says hugging each of them before we get in the car.

"Erm yeah." Summer mumbles rolling her eyes after we get in the car.

"What's your name?" She asks Summer.

"Summer, And this is Keelen." She hisses through clenched teeth.

"Oh I know all about Keelen." She says reaching over the drivers seat to Ruffle his hair. He looks at me and I mouth 'sorry.'

"What's your school like?" She asks to no one in particular.

"Like any other school." Summer says sarcastically. After a long dreary drive were finally free from Ambers non important rambling. She had Math unluckily with Summer and me and Keelen had English.

"Today we are watching Romeo and Juliet." Says Mr. Strastive as he clumsily shoved the television screen to the front of the class and pressed play after a while of intense supervision he went back to marking papers.

"What's with Amber?" Keelen whispered in my ear.

"No idea! She just showed up."

"Is she always like that?" I nodded. "How do you put up with it?" I could already tell he didn't like her but what can I say she's like marmite you either love her or hate her.

"No idea, I'm slowly wondering how we ever got along." He chuckled.

"My place tonight? We need to talk." I nodded, I was already regretting telling him that I was number six. The rest of the day past with a blur we dropped of amber at my house and Summer went back to Freddie's after the long round drive we arrived at his home.

He took my hand and lead me up to his bedroom.

"Can I get a picture of us?" I blurt out. He nods. He picks up his camera and placed it on the side after pressing the button he pulled me into a sweat simple kiss. The flash went off and he pulled away. There was a scratching noise and a peace of paper slid out the front of it, he reached over to it and pulled the peace of paper which had now fallen down on the side and handed it me.

"thanks." I smile looking down at us, our eyes are both closed, his hand is on the small of back and our lips are crushed down on each others.

"Welcome, We need to talk about the whole immortal thing." The smile that was on my face dropped.

"I suppose we do." We both sit down on the bed.

"Do you want to live forever?" He asks.

"I have put a lot of though into this and if being immortal means being with you.." I take a deep breath to steady my self before continuing. "Forever, then that is what I want." I whisper.

"Thank you." He mummers into my hair.

"I love you."

"Me too."

"Wow! Sorry intimate moment, I'll come back later." Summer chirped from the doorway.

"No its fine Summer we need to talk to you actually."

"What about?" She says walking over to his desk and sitting down on the black leather chare.

"Number six." I whisper.

"What the-"

"I'm number six." I say a little louder.

"No this isn't happening." She says pressing her hands to her ears.

"It is and we will find the missing piece Summer!"

"What about Freddie?" She whimpers a tear rolling down her cheek. "I don't want to love forever without him."

"We can find away to help him too Summer! but right now we need to find the missing piece." Coos Keelen.

"I cant handle this." She runs out of the room in a fit of tears.

Baby 

Summer P.O.V 

I couldn't beleave what I was being told, after all this time of searching, of being in-denial, Number six just turns up on our door. Is this what I want? Do I want to live forever without him, can I do that?

"No this isnt happening." I say pressing my hands to my ears, it feels like there shouting now.

"It is and we will find the missing piece Summer!" This isnt my imadgination, Keelen really is yelling at me.

"What about Freddie?" I can feel my self whimper, who is this? this cant be me. I don't cry yet I can feel a single tear role down my cheek. "I don't want to love forever without him."

"We can find away to help him too Summer! but right now we need to find the missing piece." Keelen softens his voice reaching forward as to hug me.

"I cant handle this." I shake my head more tears forming as I run out of the room. I czan hear them shouting after me but I keep on running till I reach my car. I speed down the long road till I get to Freddies. The door is open so I go strait up.

"Freddie?" I cry as I reach his bedroom.

"Summer whats wrong?" He leaps from his bed and holds me closly.

"Number six!" I whale into his shoulder, will he still remember? "Violets number six!"

"That's a bad thing?" He pulls awayholding my sholders.

"She wants to be with my brother, forever. But for her to do that I would have to, too I cant even say it."

"Shh! everyhting will be okay." He whispers stroking my hear, I know hes lieng to me. How can everything be okay? When I wont be able to die and he will. I will have to watch him die. That alone could kill me, so mentally I will be dead too. "No it wont! I whale."

"Everything will be okay, we will figure something out I promise." He soothes me whilst pulling me down to the bed. "In the meen time, I was thinking .. my mom's out for the night so.. we could.." He raises his eye brows. I shake my head.

"I cant, I just cant." He nods understanding.

"Don't worry about it, wanna watch a film?"

"No I need to head hime I have a lot of thinking to do. I love you." I whisper walking swiftly out of the door. As I drive home I hear a baby cry so strongly it hurts my ears as I pull into the side off the road, which has many trees by the side. I step out and run towards a small pink bundle that was propped up against one of the worn down trees. As I pick it up I pull away some of the rags. Inside is a small new born baby. It has bright blue eyes and a small dark brown tuff of hair on its head. "Whats your name?" I ask the baby, stupid I know to talk to a baby it cant reply. As I lift the rest of the tatterd pink rags a note falls into my hand.

_Hello,_

_If you are reading this you have probably found my daughter. I want you to take care of her. If you cant do this without hurting her please place her back down and I will collect her again. I will be watching you to make sure you can protect her from what I'm trying to protect her from by doing this. Her father is a phsycopath he is after both of us, I'm afraid he may kill her. When she grows up I want her to be told all about this I want her to know about her mother. My name is Marieanne Lastras. Thank you!_

_P.S her name is Emma Lastras but you may change her last name. _

"Well Emma, I guess I have to look after you." I say placeing her in the car and driving home. I carry her up the stairs and make a bed for her out of blankets and an old drawr.

Enough

Violet P.O.V

The week passed with isolation and despair, Summer locked her self in bedroom and refused to go out or eat anything. She was to afraid that if she came out she would have to see Freddie die. Me and Keelen were not the same, we barley spoke and when we did it ended in either tears or a full blown argument, Amber went home with a vision of my life being depressed. I had even started walking to school, to avoid another fight. It was now Monday morning school was just around the corner but I am going to be late.

The rain was poring down and my umbrella has broken so I'm drenched from head to toe. My blood boils at the thought of having another pointless fight with him, it was time to make a decision. We either have to brake up, or try and work this out. As I enter the entrance the school I see Summer, she looks warn down. Her long auburn hair is scraped back, she has big bags underneath her beautiful green eyes and she's wearing gray sweats.

"Hey." I murmur placing a book into my locker.

"umm." she mumbles closing her eyes.

"why are you so tired?" I slam the locker shut and she groans.

"I'm going home." I nod. "Come with me, I need to show you something?"

"Okay." we walk out and she drives us back to her house, once were in her bedroom I cant believe my eyes.

"What the hell! Summer, why do you have a baby in your bedroom?" I don't understand.. She didn't look pregnant. She's always so thin.

"I found her, I cant just give her back.. Look at the note I found with her." She passes me a crumpled peace of paper.

_Hello,_

_If you are reading this you have probably found my daughter. I want you to take care of her. If you cant do this without hurting her please place her back down and I will collect her again. I will be watching you to make sure you can protect her from what I'm trying to protect her from by doing this. Her father is a psychopath he is after both of us, I'm afraid he may kill her. When she grows up I want her to be told all about this I want her to know about her mother. My name is Marianne Lastras. Thank you!_

_P.S her name is Emma Lastras but you may change her last name. _

"So your just gonna keep her hiddon? Does your uncle know about this? Keelen? Did you even think of the danger your putting them in.. If this guy is after her then he might hurt you too!"

"I know I'm sorry, and yes Leon does know he says I can keep her."

"But does Keelen?" She shook her head.

"Please don't tell him he will want me to give her up, I can't do that!" she begs me.

"I cant promise you that." my breath is shaky as I leave the house and ring Keelen.

"Hey."

"You need to come home." I hiss.

"Why?" He chuckled.

"A baby, summer has a baby!" I screeched I could already hear him turning on his engine.

"I'll be right there." It took him a few minuets to arrive. "You ditched." He smirked.

"Nothing new, now come you need to see this." I drag him into his own house and lead him too summers bedroom.

"Summer what's that?" He growled at her.

"A baby." She stated sleepily.

"I can see that, what's it doing this."

"Her name is Emma and I found her." She smiles down at the baby in her arms happily.

"Read this." I hand him the note. After reading the note his eyes soften.

"Summer, please give her up for adoption your seventeen." He whispers looking down at the baby an her.

"No, Violet will you hold Emma whilst I go to the bathroom." I nod and she hands me the baby.

"Hello." I smile at her. She has big blue eyes and a mop of brown hair on her head. She looks almost to small, too fragile. She reaches out and brushes her small hand across my cheek. I think my heart just melted. "I'm keeping her." I whisper towards Keelen.

"You want a kid?" He asks.

"No, but I want this one." I stroked her hair. "Please let her stay, please!" I beg forcing him to look me in the eyes for the first time all week. His eyes flicker down to Emma who was now looking up at him like he was the moon all the bumps and lumps on it seemed to amaze her, then back up to mine. I pouted pathetically.

"Fine!" He huffed out off frustration.

"You wont regret this." Summer squeals from the door way. "Thank you." She mouths to me whilst taking Emma from my hands.

"Come on Violet lets go back to my room we need to talk." I take his hand and nod.

"So what did you want to say?" I snap once were back in his room.

"I don't like what we have become." He stretches his body.

"I don't either and if this is what is going to carry on happening I think we need to split up because my mum is getting sick of me eating all the ice-cream."

"I know.. What's with the ice-cream?"

"Nothing, how about we just get out what we need to say."

"Okay, we need to find the missing peace without arguing, I love you and I don't think I can go through losing someone I love _again_."

"I know but for now lets just try and act like a _normal _couple." He nods ageing with me before leaning in and kissing me softly.

Happy

I don't think I have ever been happier in my life, Keelen and me are official. We spend almost every Minuit together and we never run out of things to say, I'm practically living at his house. There's only a few more months left of school and finals are coming up. I'm top of my class and I have the most gorgeous little baby girl ever. Yes I did say I! Summer decided she wasn't ready so she gave me and Keelen Emma. At first I wondered why but then she showed me a leaflet for a music collage in New York, she couldn't take Emma with her and I wasn't planning on going to collage so it made perfect sense.

"I got a letter today!" Yells summer who is skipping into mine and Keelens room.

"Well done." We both role our eyes.

"Its from Annemarie." I jump up and grab the letter from her hands.

"No need to snatch." She whispers under breath. I give her a stern look and she shrugs.

_Hello again, _

_I have been watching you, for a while now and I have decided that you may keep Emma, you have fought for her and I am thankful. I need to meet with you, this may sound odd but I have something you may need. Please bring Emma with you I want to see her one last time in person. Please meet me at the lake out the back off your house, at twelve this afternoon. If you are not there on the dot I will leave and you will never get what you need, its too risky for me to hang about. _

_See you soon Annemarie Lastras. _

"Come on its almost twelve! Grab Emma, I will explain when we get there!" I charge out of the house I can here Keelen trying not to fall over with Emma in his arms and Summer's light steps behind me but I try not to think about that, I need to get there, I need to find out who left there baby at the side of the road for any weirdo to find. As I run to the side of the lake I am face to face with a stunning middle age woman. She has long mahogany hair and big blue eyes. She looked worn down and sick with worry.

"Are you Annemarie?" I murmur.

"Yes, your not the girl who took my baby though, are you?" She came forward almost too closely to me.

"No but Emma is now in my care, Summer has better things to do." I hiss.

"Summer." She smiles. "Is she here?"

"She's coming." Just at that moment, Summer, Keelen and Emma came to a holt next to me.

"Who's this?" Asks Keelen.

"Annemarie, pleasure to meet you." Annemarie smiled sickly, something about her wasn't right.

"Take Emma." He whispers to me, She out stretched her arms towards me and I take her.

"Hello baby." I coo.

"So you're the woman who left her baby at the side of the road?"

"you don't understand." She whimpers slowly retreating from us.

"I do understand but any weirdo could have picked her up!"

"I know.. But I had no other choice, please can I hold her?"

"Okay." Keelen nods at me but I pull away from her reach.

"What did you have for us?"

"Oh sorry, here." She chucks a black object at Summer.

"What's this?"

"I don't know my husband gave it to me, said it was to be given to two four six and you have two, four or six tattooed on your fingers so I thought it was yours." Summer's pale skin slowly goes paler.

"Yeah its ours." I chirp.

"Can I hold her?" She asks again as I pass her over I cant help but feel sick when I feel her skin which slightly brushes my hand, its scaly and wet.

"How do you shut her up?" She asks me, Emma had now started crying.

"Give her here." I growl taking her from her arms, as soon as she's safely back in my arms she stops crying.

"Amazing." She whispers. "She loves you."

"I know." I mummer before leaning down and kissing Emma softly on the head.

"We have to go." Keelen hisses.

"Goodbye." She waves but we ignore her and leave without another word. Once were back home, Keelen is set to looking after Emma whilst me and Summer go Christmas shopping.

"Where are we going?"

"Portland." It takes an hour and a half to drive there, its laborious when all summer does is talk and talk. She _never _shuts up. The only car park is empty. It seems like no one ever does last minuet Christmas shopping here.

"What shops do they have?"

"I don't know there names but a few." I nod following her to the first store. Gift shops are the worst kind of shop there over priced and tacky but that's all there is here. After an hour of looking around a whole of three stores I give in and end up going for a drink. Its manly out of boredom than thirst.

"What have you gotten so far?" Summer smiles before sipping her coffee. Aprently she likes these kind of shops.

"You were with me! Your really don't remember" She shakes her head. "All I have bought is a mug for Richard."

"Lovely."

"Shut up everything else was too expensive and nothing caught my eye, besides me and my mum are the same as each other, we don't do presents. I only have to buy Keelen's I have yours."

"You don't do presents with your mum? that's weird." I shrug.

"Come on I need to get Keelen something." I chirp walking out of the café.

"I'm coming hold on!" She yells after me.

A little bit Rushed?

I woke on Christmas day feeling excited but a little wary, I hadn't told Keelen that I didn't like presents. I was afraid he would go over board I had gotten him a watch it had a photo of us in it, the one he took in his room, the guy behind the counter did something to it. I hadn't bought summer anything. I'm going to give her a Pandora bracelet I was going to give amber, as for Emma I'm going to give her my baby blanket. I'm still to introduce her to my mum but I don't think Christmas day would be the right time. I'm spending at most an hour with her, she deserves that at least.

"Morning." I chirp walking into the living room.

"Merry Christmas sweetie." She smiles standing up from the old worn down sofa to hug me. "Okay so I know you don't like presents but I though maybe I could get you this one thing." I blush and look down.

"Mum I tell you this every year I don't want anything!"

"I know but I thought you might want this.." She pulls some keys from her back pocket.

"Keys? Mum I have a house key."

"No, there car keys!" we bought you a car."

"But I cant drive over here.. Can I?" I chuckle.

"Yes you can, now come on I want to show you your new car." She drags me out side. I gap everything is covered in a pale sheet of snow. Across the road with less snow on than everything else is a light blue old mini city.

"Mum? Is that my car?" She nodded. "You brought my baby over here?" I scream out of joy and run over to Molly, she's my car she was aunties she was named Molly before I bought her. "Thank you so much! I love you!" I yell hugging both my mum and Richard.

"Your welcome." He grins.

"But mum I didn't get you anything we don't really do presents." I say aqwardly.

"Its okay." They say together.

"Is it okay If I go over to Keelen's?"

"Sure, will we see you later?"

"Probably not, it depends have a nice day." I chirp getting into Molly and starting her up. Its nice to drive again. As I pull up outside Keelen's snow covered house Summer runs out to greet me her red hair standing out a little more than usual with the white back drop.

"Happy holidays!" She yells hugging me once I'm out of the car.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

"Did you get a car!" She asks gob smacked.

"yes and no, I had her back in England my mum got her brought over here."

"Awesome, I got an I phone." She smiles. "Are you staying for lunch?"

"Yeah I think so." I follow her up the steps carefully and enter the large living room.

"Merry Christmas Leon." I chirp hugging him quickly.

"Happy holidays Violet."

"Is Keelen around?"

"Yes, he's in his room changing Emma go on up." I can hear Emma waling at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah I probably should." I chuckle before running up the stairs and into his room. Keelen is trying to change her nappy but he hasn't quite got the hang of it.

"Here let me." I take over. "The sticky bits go on top." I chuckle fastening them.

"Sure they do, Happy holidays baby." He leans down to kiss me but I pull away.

"Baby? Do I look like Emma?" I growl.

"Sorry, Happy holidays Violet."

"Much better." I chuckle kissing him softly. We pull away when there is a knock at the door.

"Don't worry I'm not staying I'm just here to rescue Emma." Sumer giggles quickly taking Emma and leaving us alone.

"I got you something." I pull out the gold wrapped box from my bag and hand it to him.

"Thanks." He smiles before opening it. "Thank you I love you!" He beams pulling me into another kiss. "Now my turn." I groan. "What you don't like presents?" I shake my head. "Well I promise this might be the last because its huge!" I blush which makes him laugh. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand." I do as he says and I feel a small weight being placed on my palm. "Okay now open them."

I flicker them open them. In my hand is a small blue velvet box inside the open box is a sliver band with white and green diamonds incrusted on it. I look up to where Keelen's eyes should be but he's not there as I look down I laugh he's knelt down on one knee.

"Don't laugh this is hard for me to do! Its embarrassing," I try to keep a striate but its difficult, he takes the ring from my hand and removes it from the box.

"Violet Louise Grace Valenzula, I know we have only been dating for three weeks but I feel like I have known your for eternity, I know you're the one for me, I don't think I can live without you it would kill me to be apart from you,

Since we have found the final piece to be immortal, I want to be with you before we are immortal, you might not understand that but its important to me. You're the most selfless, smart, beautiful and generous girl I know please will you do the honour of being

my wife?"

Your not mad?

I look at him not speaking, Do I want to marry him? Its too soon but everything he said was true. We were perfect for each other and soon we would be immortal.

"Three weeks Keelen?"

"Yes I know, will you? Be my wife? Please?"

"Yes, yes oh yes!" He slides the ring onto my wedding finger it fits perfectly . I look at it and smile before he pulls me into a breath taking kiss.

"I love." He kisses me again. "You." He pulls away and drags we down the stairs to the front room. Summer is playing with Emma on the floor. I reach down and pick her up.

"Hello sweetie." I kiss the top of her head gently.

"OH MY GOD!" Summer yells standing up.

"What?" I murmur whilst swivelling Emma around so that she's leaning off my hip.

"Moms ring!" She looks right at my left hand the delicate ring was becoming heavier and heavier by the minuet. "Your wearing my moms ring!" She yells.

"Sorry I'll give it back." I murmur It almost kills me to take it off but I do and reach out to give it her.

"No don't be stupid! I meant omg your wearing my moms ring! Your engaged!" I slip it back into place and smile softly. Leon's head snaps up at the word engaged.

"Yeah I guess I am."

"Are you guys sure about this?" He questions looking directly at Keelen.

"I'm on hundred and ten percent sure about Violet." He beams not missing a beat.

"Does Violets parents know?"

"No my mum and Richard don't know yet were going to tell them now." I beam at him.

"Okay hurry back." He chuckles.

The journey feels like it takes forever even though its only half an hour drive, As we arrive at my home I can feel my self shaking.

"Calm down she loves me, I promise she wont go mad." He smiles as he slides out of the passenger seat. I walk in the house first Keelen quickly following suit.

"What are you doing home so soon you said you'd be -" Her gaze falls to my left hand were the pretty ring lies.

"Mom please don't freak out, I love him and I promise I want this more than anything!" I squirm into Keelens chest.

"OH MY GOSH! You should have told me ASAP! We have major planning to do? When do you want the wedding?"

"Hold it there mum, your not mad?"

"Of course not, I'm not happy your not going to wait a little longer but I know you, your just like your father when you have made your mind up your not going to change it, stubborn"

"Mum!" I groan.

"So.. How about we through a party tomorrow night? To celebrate.. I know you don't like parties but this is a one off." I grin at her.

"Thanks mum." I give a big hug, she dives into making full of wedding preparations and party planning.

So far we have Freddie as Keelens best man, Amber as my bridesmaid and Summer as my maid of honour, Richard would be giving me away. We would be going to Seattle next week when Amber would get here for dresses.

"I need to call Amber." I murmur standing up from the floor where I was cradled in Keelens arms. We were sat in crumpled pieces of paper we couldn't get anything right.

Her phone buzzed twice before she picked it up.

"Hello?" She chirped.

"Hey Amber you remember Keelen don't you?"

"Of coerce.." Her voice trailed of dryly.

"well this morning he gave me a ring and I'm warring this ring on my finger and I'm wondering if you wanted to be my bridesmaid.." There's a loud scream and a giggle

"He proposed?" She squeals.

"Yup. Now will you be my brides made?"

"YES!" she screams.

"Okay well you need to be here by next week."

"How long am I staying for?"

"I don't know a few days, you're my best friend you need to be a little bit involved."

"Okay I will book a flight and come over as soon as I can!" The excitement still thick in her voice.

"Thanks, but there's one more thing.. bring your brother."

"Huh? Are you trying to kill him.."

"No but he needs to see how happy I am so that he can move on.. Got it?"

"I suppose.."

"Well I got to go, merry Christmas, love you."

"bye." She hags up sounding a little bit pissed off, Keelen pulls me back down to floor, gently kissing my engagement ring before kissing me making me forget everything hat is bad in the world.

Appropriate 

"_Touch it!" Yells summer. I shake my head in fear, Her long hair is dripping with sweat as she looks down at her brother crippled on the floor. _

"_I cant!" I whimper, 'This isn't what I want this isn't what I need' I chant in my mind._

"_Please." He begs grabbing hold of my wrist, I can feel his week attempt to try and hold my attention but he doesn't need to try he has it. _

"_No!" His big green eyes are watering slightly. _

"_Please Violet I love you don't make me die." He trembles as his strength slowly drains away, I can see it the slight colour left is slowly leaving his body from head to tow it looks like it is evaporating. _

"_But you said you didn't want this, You don't want to live forever!" I yell at him remembering what he said before. _

"_But I do want forever but only if forever is with you." He uses all his strength to touch the triangular shaped object. I lean forward and touch my index finger to the only free side of it there a white light which over whelms us all and sucks us in. _

My eyes fly open as the light becomes to bright for my eyes, I stand up from where I am lead and look around, seems like some kind of field but there are empty beer cans and party streamers all over the floor.

"What the.." I try and think how I could have gotten here but there's nothing.. My mind is blank.

"VIOLET!" some-one in the distance yells.

"Over here." I yell back. I can see Keelen running towards me from the side of the field in which is covered in forest.

"Are you alight?" He murmurs pulling me into a hug when he reaches me.

"I'm fine, what happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" I shake my head. "Try and think about what last night was."

"Our engagement party, but I don't much of it."

"Really?"

"Really.. I just remember dancing with some guy he bought me a drink."

"You let some guy buy you a drink?"

"Yeah he said he knew Annemarie, so I thought why not, he was kind of scary though. Like a biker."

"Are you really that stupid!" He looks like he's about to explode.

"What are you-"

"That guy was probably her husband Violet! The psychopath! No wonder you don't remember! He probably put the date rape drug in your drink.."

"It did taste funny.." My smile that was playing on my face suddenly dropped when I realised what he was saying was probably true. He didn't speak now just cradled me in his arms. After a half hour of sitting down on the grass re-capping of what happened last night he spoke.

"Oh I almost forgot, Amanda called and said she would be over here by tomorrow."

"Okay, we will have to go to Seattle earlier than planned."

"you don't regret saying yes do you?" He whispers in my ear.

"Of coerce not, now lets get home!"

"About that, I was thinking. Us going to be newly weds and all I don't think its appropriate to stay with either of our family's."

"What are you saying?" I stop at the edge of the forest to look up at him.

"I'll just show you.." He takes my left hand and takes me further and further into the dark damp forest. We come to a halt at a small trap door that appears to have been put there on purpose.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Go in." A big grin is plastered on his face. The old wooden trap door isn't stiff to open but isn't simple either, it takes me a few moments, In these few minuets of struggling I lost my sanity. Keelen is videoing the hole thing whilst being in a fit of giggles. Once open I step in, there a few steps in complete darkness but then there is many lights which lit up an white hall way which leads to a large wooden oak door, on the door is a key hole, Keelen comes forward with a big old rusty iron key and unlocks it. He pushes it open then steps back.

"Is this a prank?" I question quietly hesitating to go thought the door. He shakes his head.

"No, I promise just go in." He urges pushing me forward from the small of my back,

"Fine." Through the old brown door is another hall way, its painted a light beige and I can feel the wooden floor make my heals click as I walk on it, there are three doors off the hall way, one straight ahead and two either side of it.

"Go in the first door." He smiles at me, I do as he says and enter the nearest door to me, its to the left.

"Oh my," I nearly brake down in tears as I see the light pink walls and dark brown crib in the far corner. There's a weaved rocking chair and white chest of drawers next to it.

"This is Emma's room." He smiles. "it's a little to girly for me but I think you may be the one in here most." I glare at him, "JOKE! Come on there's more rooms."

"Okay," It hurts to tear away from her room but the interest to what our room looks like is intriguing. Our room is opposite Emma's. Its almost as nice as Emma's, its lilac and has a four poster king size bed in the middle. There is pictures of us and family on the walls, two wardrobes and a chest of draws. Its simple but perfect.

"Do you like it? I wasn't sure on which colour to choose if this colours too girly then-" I put a finger to his lips.

"Shh! No dissing my room." He chuckles. "Is there more?" I turn to look at him.

"Yes, come on." He picks me up bridle style and carries me into the next room.

"Put me down!" I protest.

"Noop!" He chuckles, I realise he's not going to put me down and relax in his arms, The room around us is a living room/kitchen it was open plan and memorizing, it was like a copy of his kitchen and living room. Everything was so welcoming, from the mahogany carpet to the black cooker.

"do you like it?"

"I love it!" I murmur against his lips before kissing him gently.

What's your problem?

We had picked up Amber and Robbie from the air port last night, she had been more than excited about it her brother on the other hand was not..

"_Hey!" I yelled running over and hugging Amber._

"_Congrats!" She yells pulling away and looking at the ring, "Its gorgeous!"_

"_I know!" _

"_Congratulations." She chirps pulling Keelen into a surprising hug. _

"_Were your brother?" I ask after she pulls away._

"_He's coming look here he is now." _

"_Hey Robbie!" I smile pulling him into a hug which he half heartedly returns. _

"_Hey, erm.. Congrats I suppose. You must be Keelen." He looks him up and down and there eyes lock. I can tell Robbie is sizing him up against Keelen but there is no competition._

"_Its nice to finally meet you, Robbie." Robbie takes his out stretched hand and shakes it firmly. After grabbing something to eat Robbie took me out side of the airport café for a 'talk.'_

"_Marriage huh?" _

"_Yup, I know its a little rushed but we have our reasons.." _

"_Like?" _

"_I cant tell you, but its huge." _

"_There was a time when you could tell me anything." Pain twist through his face. _

"_Times change." I whisper looking down at my feet. _

"_No they don't, people do!" He snaps. _

"_What's your problem? I love him get over it!" I yell._

"_I just think it's a little strange, after three weeks you want to marry the dude! Are you pregnant?" _

"_No I am not pregnant! We haven't even done anything like that!" I scream, a few by slanders look at me and frown. _

"_Oh well you have managed to keep your knickers on I'm so proud!" sarcasm lasses through his hisses. _

"_Look if your going to be like this then I don't want you around, come back when you can grow up!" I snap._

_He takes a deep breath to steady himself before speaking. "Violet I'm sorry its just a shock okay, your seventeen I don't want you being tied down." _

"_Being tied down to him then! Why don't you like him!"_

"_Because I LOVE YOU!" he grabs my wrists painfully. _

"_Well I'm sorry about that." I sigh shaking him of before walking back to meet Keelen. _

"Come on were here." Summer chirps sliding out of the car. Today we where in Seattle and we would be buying dresses for the actual wedding and the after party. I have no idea what I want, something small not big and puffy. That's just not me.

"Have you thought about the colour scheme?"

"We were talking about it last night and we think maybe, red and black with me in white. So your dresses would be black and any accessories like, shoes and flowers will be red."

"Sounds good." Amber smiles linking arms with me, it seems like forever since we last did this.

"Mum?" I look around, she's trailing behind us dreamily.

"hmm.." She hums she's in her own little world today.

"Do you think Richard will be able to give me away?"

"I'm sure he will love to sweetie."

"Is it okay if we go for something to eat first? I'm starving!" I groan .

"Sure, Italian sound good?" There's a chorus of yes and we go to the nearest restaurant which turns out to be a Chinese.

Dresses 

After eating our food, well picking at it and leaving most of the burnt bits we enter the first dress shop. "That was .. Nice." Giggles my mum.

"Yeah but did you see that waiter he was HOT! And he was looking right at you Violet." Amber giggles.

"I don't care! He may have been a Chinese brad pit! But I am getting married!" I chuckle pointing to the ring.

"I wouldn't take it that far, brad pit has that Billy goat beard now.. That guy wasn't that old either." Amber chuckles.

"It's a figure of speech."

"Oh!"

"What are you going to dress Emma in?" Summer smiles looking through a rack of clothes.

"No idea! You choose.. Hold it right there!" I murmur.

"What this dress?" She sighs.

"Yes!" I smile.

"Okay go try it on then, oh and take these with you." She hands me too others.

I slide on my option first, it looks nice to look at but its shapeless and flouts around me like a summer dress.

"I don't like this one." I chuckle.

"Okay try the others on." Amber yells. I walk outside and stand on the podium in the one summer had given me.

The big white dress flows around me heavily, It's too big just not me.

" I don't like it." I yell towards summer. I quickly change dresses and walk back outside, As I look up into the mirror I gasp. The woman staring back at me is wearing a long white dress which has a corset top that was covered in small white shiny beads which were sown on in delicate patterns. The bottom half was a long skirt which fell to the floor in a waterfall effect. Her dark hair falls down over her shoulders and two the small of her star struck violet eyes are wide with excitement and her lips are parted into a dazzling grin.

"This is it, this is the one." I squeak turning around to look at the woman from the side. She enters the room in a black strapless dress which flows over her curves softly, there's a red ribbon tied around the waist pulling it in slightly. It makes her auburn hair stand out even more. "Think he will like it?" I whisper nervously.

"He will love it, you look gorgeous. I still cant believe my brothers getting married." She smiles admiring my dress.

"WOW! That all happened before in my dream!" I yelp.

"sure it did… should I get your mom?" I nod shakily.

"Oh my! you look so beautiful." She brings her hands up to her face in shock.

"Thanks." I blush deeply which makes my reflection look slightly surreal.

"Where's Amber?"

"I'm here." Her bright features look lightly swollen and worn out.

"What's wrong?" My mum says softly wrapping an arm around her.

"I just got a phone call from Keelen, Robbie has been taken into hospital. They were playing football and Keelen tackled Robbie he's in hospital, something about his head." She burst out in tears. "Can we go see him please?"

"Yes of coerce dear, we will just buy these dresses and leave."

"mum! Don't be so inconsiderate, we can come back for the dresses, her brothers in hospital!" I hiss.

"No its fine go ahead." She whimpers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She snaps. We quickly pay and head home, the drive is one of the longest in my life, I try to comfort a distraught Amber but how can you do that when you your self feel like if something else goes wrong may just be in her state too.

You did what? 

Running into the hospital seemed to go in slow motion, the blur of people as we past was fascinating but we hadn't time to waste, it was like mission impossible I had never been to this hospital, everything was either to big or too small. "This way!" Yells summer, she's leading us. Even she's only been here once, probably about her parents. The hospital smells like bleach and lemons, it turn's my stomach like reading a book in a car then looking out of the window.

"I found them!" She yells again and we all come to a halt at a small ward with a few people in.

"Hey." I smile up at Keelen who is pacing up and down at the end of Robbie's bed.

"Hey." his voice is shaky, nervous almost. I look over at Robbie, he's fast asleep and has a bandage rapped around his head, his nose is slightly bent to one side. "I need to tell you something, take a walk with me." He takes my hand and leads me outside.

"what's going on?" I says as he pulls me into the deserted corridor by the lifts.

"There was no tackle. We weren't playing soccer." He sighs sitting down in one of the empty chares.

"Then how did this happen?" I reach out to rub his shoulders but he shrugs away.

"We had a fight." He leans down and puts his head in his hands.

"You did this, on purpose?" I gulp.

"I have my reasons." He hisses.

"Your saying he disserved this?" He nods. "What did he do wrong?" I hiss.

"He kept taunting me, saying our marriage wouldn't last, that's you didn't love me, that you love him more."

"That's not true you know -"

"It gets worse now I want you to be honest with me! This could make or brake us." I sink into the chair next to him, I know what he will say now and I wont lie.

"Did you too date?"

"Yes, but only for a few day." His face twist in anger.

"Did it end the day we met? Or have you not actually dumped him." I hang my head in shame.

"Sort of both, I old him that It would end when I left but I don't think he accepted it." I whisper my hair hanging down either side of my face.

"Did you sleep with him?" His teeth are clenched I can feel them grinding together.

"Yes." I whisper gently. A tear rolls down his cheek.

"How could you?"

"Excuse me?" I snap. "I didn't know you then! I was totally different over there! My past has nothing to do with you!" I yell.

"If you're my future then yes it is! You should have told me." He stammers.

"I'm sorry." I sigh, did I just apologise for something I did before I met him? I guess I did..

"Me too, its not your fault come here!" He grins at me before picking me up of my seat and throwing my body over his shoulder.

"Let me down!" I yell bringing my legs up and kicking him lightly in the knee caps.

"Oh my! That hurts so much!" He feigns pain by falling to floor with me underneath him.

'I bet that hurt so much." I giggle. "Would a kiss make it better?" He roles his but nods. I lean up slightly and kiss his soft lips once but pull away quickly and push him off me. "Ha!" I yell running off into the next room.

"No fair!" He booms running after me. We enter Robbie's area of the word, giggling like mad, everybody gives us a dirty look including Robbie who has now woken up.

"You okay?" I lean into Keelens side slightly grabbing his hand.

"No, do you know what he did?" Robbie hisses.

"Yes I do." I smile up at Keelen who smirks.

"And you don't mind?" I shake my head.

"I know what you said to him." I snap.

"So, it was all true!"

"I don't love you Robbie!" I scream.

"You said you did!" He looks hurt but I don't care, he's pitiful really.

"People lie! I don't love you! Not like that any way, I was messed up I wanted to see what it would be like with you that's all!" I yell before stomping out. I here someone stomping behind me.

"you cant speak to him that way!" I carry on walking, Amber is following me though.

"I just did didn't I?"I hiss still not looking at her.

"Who are you?" she stops walking and I turn around to look at her.

"Who I have always wanted to be!" I smirk before walking out of the hospital, and driving back to mine and Keelens little hide away.

She's called EMMA!

She hiccups whilst I try to force her to keep the bottle in her mouth. There another hiccup and she allows me to bring the bottle back to her mouth. She gulps down two thirds of the baby formula before she gives in. I burp her and set her down on the floor she begins to play with the mobile that Keelen bought this weekend past.

"I'm home and I brought your mom with me!" Keelen yells from the door way, I can hear mum correcting him about saying mom. I look down at the floor Emma is giggling her head off. My mum hasn't met her yet. There in here far to quick for me to do anything with her other than pick her up. She's cradled in my arms gently.

"You have a lovely home.. Who the hell is that!" My mum screeches at me.

"this is Emma." Keelen grins coming over to my side and sitting down.

"What is it doing here?" My mum snaps.

"She is called EMMA!" I cuddle Emma closer into me.

"Yes I heard you the first time! what's she doing here?"

"It's my sister." Keelen rescues. "My dad had an affair, and she's the result, her parents are both dead and there is no other family, she's been given to me and summer." He smiles stroking Emma's head softly, it must be difficult for him to talk about his family.

"Cant Leon look after her?" She asks leaning over to look at Emma a little closer.

"No! she's mine!" I growl shifting my body slightly so where away from her reach.

"okay.. Well I don't blame you for liking her, she's a little beauty." Keelen goes to put some coffee on, as my mum sits next to me. She's stroking Emma's matted brown hair.

'Where going to adopt her.' I whisper.

'I'm going to be a Granny!' She beams.

'Sort of. I cant believe these past few weeks mum! I'm engaged, have my own house and a baby!'

'It is all extremely rushed but are you happy?' I nod slowly. 'Then that's all that matters.' She pulls us into a light hug before quickly pulling away and asking if she can hold Emma I reply with a yes and hand her small fragile body over. Her eyes lighten when Emma gazes up at her in awe.

Later that evening, Keelen had decided to sleep in Emma's room, me and my mum where curled up in my bed.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispers softly.

"You shouldn't be." I say leaning my head on her sholder.

"Why shouldn't I be. You're a clever beautiful head strong girl, you have been through a lot Violet, with your father and your brother. Then this move. Your getting maried to the perfect man. Violet well done. I wish I was you." She kissed my four head.

"I was a slut mum." I whisper.

"I know, it's okay. It was just a faze."

"I did drugs." This doesn't surprise her either.

"Hushh! Go to sleep now love." She strokes my hair.

"I'm not tired. It's new years eve tomorrow." I smile.

"Yes, we have all been invited to Leons party." I smile knowingly.

"I think amber is looking after Emma, she offered. I thought we had fallen out."

"Your best friends, don't give up. Everything will turn out just fine."

That's what I fell asleep, of coerce I had the same dream. This time I did not awaken till the morning.

New years eve. 

I arose from my slumber.. What! I'm feeling emotional today. My mum had already woken up and was cooking breakfast. It smelled nice but, I felt a little sick.

"You okay Violet?" My mum questioned looking at me softly as she munched on her eggs and toast.

"Yeah I'm fine I just feel a lit-" I bring my hand to my mouth and run to the bathroom, I throw up. Great.

"Are you alright?" Keelen says holding back my hair as I empty the content of my stomach.

"You don't need to see this." I shrug away from him but he pulls me into a hug, we sit there on the cold tile floor for a while, until I realise I must smell bad. "Gimmie to seconds." I stammer looking away from him. I stand up and brush my teeth several times before spraying my self with perfume.

"much better." I smile sitting back down with him. He kisses me softly as my mum walks in.

"Violet, can I talk to you?" I nod standing up heading towards the bedroom.

"What is it?" I huff.

"have you slept with Keelen?" I shake my head no.

"Right.. When was the last time you had sex?" I cringe.

"Mum!"

"It's important.. Tell me." She sits down on the bed.

"About a month and a half ago, with Robbie. We had a one night stand when we where drunk. Why?" I raise my eyebrows, from behind her back she produces a box, its slim and long. It has pink writing on it reading, early days. I shake my head.

"I'm not pregnant!" I hiss.

"When where you last on?" I count on my hands. Fuck.

"shit!" I take the test from her hands and run towards the on sweet bathroom. I do it quickly, shaking. I come out of the room. Crying. I don't cry, this was deep. What am I going to tell Keelen?

"mum!" I whale, collapsing on to the bed. She pulls me into a tight hug.

"Shh! Everything will be fine." She coos stroking my hair, rocking me back and forth. I fall into a deep sleep.

_I sit in the living room, waiting for him to arive home. It's been a few week scince I found out I was pregnant, There a clank of wood and he walks in._

"_What's wrong babe?" He chuckels sitting down. _

"_I'm pregnant." I stammer. _

"_but we havn;t had sex yet love.. Don't be stupid." He frowns._

"_It's Robbies." His face turns from pale white to bright red._

"_GET OUT!" He yells._

"_but I love you!" I whimper. He shakes his head._

"_YOU DIGUST ME!" _

I wake up from my dream screaming.

"hush! You will wake Emma up." I nod rising, it's dark out. "What time is it?" I smile standing up.

"ten, quickly go eat something get dressed and were gonna head for Leons, Ambers already here and Keelen left a few hours ago.

"Thanks mum." I smile hugging her soflty, I rush into the kitchen grab some toast.

"You're a right mess.. Have you been crying?" Amber buzzes. I nod slowly.

"What's wrong?" She comes closer to me.

"I'm pregnant." I whisper. She gasps.

"Shit." she pulls me into a hug, "but you told me you and Keelen hadn't shagged yet." I smile sheepishly.

"We haven't.. it's Robbies." She pulls me into an even tighter hug. "What am I gonna do?" I sob into her sholder.

"your gonna go out, and have a good time. You can tell Keelen tomorrow, don't worry about it. He will understand." I nod and walk into my bedroom, deciding what to wear.

I slip on a satin black dress which reaches mid thigh, pull my hair into a pony-tale, I honestly can't be bothered straitening it. I let Amber to my make-up, she puts smokey eyes and full red lips. I look okay, but I still feel like crap.

"Want to feel amazing?" Amber says as we walk towards Keelens home. My mum had decided to baby-sit as Amber was going home in a few days, plus I needed some support.

"Of coerce." I smile. She tells me to close my eyes I do, She tells me to open my mouth, I do. She places something on my tong. She tells me to swallow. I do. I open my eyes she is taking a small pill. "What was that?"

"It will make you happy." I grin at her as we enter the large white house. The music blasts and people are dancing together softly. I find keelen and pull him outside.

"Hey beautiful, feeling better?" He says kissing my neck.

"much." I giggle.

"you do realise its fie minuets to midnight". I nod.

"I fell asleep." I shrug, what had Amber given me, everything was green.

"you slept all day!" he chuckles. I nod.

"what I was tired.. I have something to tell you." I whisper. A sudden boost of confidence.

"me to." He smiles. "You first."

"I think its countdown now wanna say it after that?" I giggle. He nods.

" 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,1!" He pulls me into a kiss, but I pull away.

"I'm pregnant." I blurt out quickly before I faint.

What have I done?

Someone's wet kisses wake me from my heavy sleep. "Keelen Stop! I'm tired." I mumble, rolling over on to the other side of the bed, only to find that I wasn't on a bed, I rolled onto the floor. "Ouch!" I grumble standing up, I'm waring nothing but my underwear. I look around the room, where the hell am I a hotel? All the walls are light grimy brown and there is a sofa and a sink. Some hotel. I look at the man lead on the sofa, what the hell? Is that Robbie?

"Morning beautiful." He smile up at me, I grimace.

"where the hell are we?" I snap. "where is Keelen?"

"Seattle, and he's at home, probably packing your stuff." I says splashing his face with water.

"What-why would he do that?" I stammer, my head spinning.

"He dumped you, don't you remember anything Violet?" I shake my head no.

"Can you take me home please?" He shakes his head no.

"I can't I'm sorry." He heads towards the door, turning the key.

"Please, I need to see Keelen." His eyes are cold, like ice. But he's panicking.

"I can't let you do that." he's moving closer to me unbuttoning his shirt.

"Please." I whisper, begging.

"I said no!" He silences me with his lips.

I scream and struggle as his body presses against mine but nobody answers my plea for help. His hot breath is on my neck, I feel sick. I bite his neck, blood begins to poor out. He looks me in the eyes and gasps, he roles of me. I take it as my chance to get out of here. My heart races as I bolt to the door, my legs are like jelly as I run down the corridor. I'm still warring my underwear, I had managed to grab my bottoms as I left. I head for the reception area. There is a boy around my age Looking at me strangely. He's tall with blonde shabby hair and blue eyes.

"I am so sorry to ask you this! But please can I have your shirt?" HE doesn't answer as he hands it me, I run to the bus stop, apparently when you tell the bus driver you where raped he doesn't as for money.

The bus drops me of in front of my Mothers home, I didn't even know there was a stop here. It's raining hard as I walk up the steps, the blue shirt is smeared with Robbies blood, which has trickled down from my mouth, I must look like a vampire.

I nock on the door, I'm trembling. She answers.

"Where the fuck have you been!" she yells. I pull her into a hug and begin to cry.

"mum! I'm so sorry! I Don't know what happened, I just woke up and I don't think I'm pregnant anymore!" I sob. She pulls away, leading me upstairs.

"What do you mean? Not pregnant anymore." She says, handing my a hot water bottle she had ordered Richard to make.

"can I tell you the full story? Or at least what I know?" She nods. "I told Keelen I'm pregnant then I fainted, I woke up this morning In Seattle. Robbie was there, I told him I was leaving. He rapped me mum!" A tear leaks from her eyes, I continue. "I bit him hard, he began to bleed I left I asked a guy for this shirt and then I came home. But I don't know I feel empy, when it was there I felt full, when I woke up I felt like me again." I begin to tear up. "ahh!" I say grabbing my stomach. There blood gushing from it. How the hell did I not notice this?

"Okay, calm down were gonna get you to hospital." Then I fainted again.

"Is she okay?" Keelens voice cracks.

"Kee?" I smile, my eyes still closed. Theres a beeping noise.

"Oh my god! Violet! I'm so sorry! Please baby, be okay!" I says grabbing hold of my hands. I pull them away from his and open my eyes.

"Do I look like Emma!" I snap. He laughs.

"Your gonna be fine." He chuckls.

"Where's Robbie?" I panic, everybody frowns, Amber is at the end of my bed, Is she crying?

"Sweetie, Robbies dead."

"I killed him!" I gasp, tear springing from my dry eyes.

Saying Goodbye

The police wanted to question me today but I was distraught. I know he tried to rape me but he didn't disserve what I had done to him. Saying goodbye was the worst part, after all these years of friendship, he has left by my hand.

"Are you okay?" My mother asks wrapping an arm around me and rubbing up and down, normally I would have told her to stop, but today I don't think I could muster up enough energy. I just nod simply, not looking her in the eye afraid I may find disappointment.

"It's not your fault." She whispers, I nod again, this time without thinking.

We take our places in the church, apparently it would cost too much to take him home. The music starts, every ones stands but me, I sit there silent, not moving or talking. I do not cry, as the procession heads outside, I don't go instead I wait and wait. Soon it is dark.

"Violet?" A familiar voice echoes through the dark cold church. I still sit with my head bowed, not moving. "What are you doing!" The voice calls again, coming closer, it's feet tapping against the floor in a mad rush to reach me. "Why are you still here?" It whispers in my ear. I don't even want to think his name, every time I do I feel sick.


End file.
